gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Michael Fenix
Category:Characters Marcus Fenix was a prominent soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments, and is the main protagonist of Gears of War and of the sequel Gears of War 2. Personal Information Marcus was born 21 years before E-Day to Elaine Fenix (a doctor) and Adam Fenix (a scientist and ex-COG soldier). At age 9 he was sent to a public school by his parents in order to "mix with people". He bacame fast friends with Carlos Santiago, and his younger brother, Dominic. Marcus joined the COG as an infantry soldier 4 years before E-Day at age 17 against his fathers wishes, who wanted Marcus to be a scientist. The Locust-Human War Escaping Prison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RbeTHprwPw After Dom springs Marcus from his cell, they fight their way through the abandoned prison. Eventually they board the King Raven and narrowly escape an emerging Corpser. Marcus and Dom rendezvous with Delta Team, a COG unit comprised of Dom, Private Carmine, and Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. Delta Squad is quickly deployed into the field on a mission to locate the missing COG unit, Alpha Squad. Alpha possesses a Sonic Resonator, a newly developed tool that the military believes capable of mapping the Locust underworld. On their way they run into a battle in which Carmine is killed by Sniper fire. As further battles ensued, Delta Squad encounters a lone member of Alpha Squad named Augustus Cole also known as the “Cole Train” who helps them along the way. With the loss of Carmine, Cole takes his place. The team then continues until they find Private Damon Baird and one other unnamed Alpha, along with Private Redshirt Gyules, the other helmeted Gear, the remnants of Alpha Squad. But then General RAAM and a team of Locusts kill Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. The un-named soldier also gets killed while they are retreating into the tomb. The remains of Alpha Squad then merge with Delta Squad. Delta Squad then falls back into the tomb. But, there is a Berserker in the tomb, which was sent to kill them. When they realize it, Redshirt Gyules (the other helmeted soldier with Baird who survived the battle at the crashed King Raven just before) panics and runs around a corner straight into the Berserker and gets killed. Marcus and Dom quickly lead the Berserker outside where they kill it with the Hammer of Dawn. Delta Squad is told to proceed to the Lethia Imulsion Factory to deploy the Sonic Resonator. Delta Squad then heads to the base of the people known as the Stranded to requisition a vehicle as tranportation to the factory. They are told that the vehicle they need to reach the Imulsion factory is at a nearby gas station. However, dusk is falling, and the Kryll, a bat-like species of Locust, devour anyone who steps out of the light, so Marcus and Dom need to light their way into the station and protect themselves from the Locust as well. Meanwhile Cole and Baird are left behind as collateral, mainly because The Stranded do not want Marcus and Dom to drive off with the APC as they need it as well. While Marcus and Dom are on their way to the Chap's Gas Station they have to shoot various propane tanks to light the streets as they advance to the gas station. They then reach the gas station and fill the Junker up with gas, but as they are doing so, the Locust attack the gas station, but with the help of Chap the owner of the gas station they drive them off. Then Marcus and Dom take off in the car as the Locust attack the station again, this time with reinforcements. On their way back they have to use the UV Turret on top of Laverne (the name of the Junker) to kill the Kryll. Then they arrive back at The Stranded Encampment to find that the Locust have launched a full scale attack on it. So, with the help of Cole, and Baird, and some Stranded they hold off the Locust and head to the Lethia Imulsion Factory. Delta Squad then drives to the Imulsion factory where the team gains entrance from the ceiling and basement. They fight their way through the building and meet a Stranded who leads them to the mines below. On their way they meet many Lambent Wretches and Drones until they get to the place where they want to deploy the Resonator. They then get out of the facility as the Resonator maps the tunnels. But, since the sonic boom generated by the Resonator was not enough to map the entire locust underground map, the mission was counted as a failure. While inspecting a Geobot that Baird recovered outside the factory, he discovers that it contains mapping data that is far more extensive than what the Resonator provided. The origin of the data contained in the Geobot is quickly determined to be from the East Barricade Academy, from the workstation of Fenix's own father. Delta Squad is quickly dispatched to search for this laboratory. They split up in order to cover more grounds, with Marcus and Dom to search for the lab and Cole and Baird search for a way out. Eventually they found the lab and Marcus ordered JACK to download the data into itself since the entire data mass was too large for the upload bandwidth of the communication channel. After JACK is done, Marcus and Dom defend the house as Baird and Cole continue to work to get the APC they have found in the backyard back on-line. Marcus and Dom then fall back to the APC to evacuate. A Brumak attacks the APC as it flees, but fails at the attempt. Then Marcus and Dom get on the Tyro Pillar, a train that has the Lightmass Bomb so they can upload the map data into the light-mass bomb. On the train, however, Marcus and Dom discovered that the Locust have overrun the train, and in order to upload the information, they will have to get through almost every enemy. At the front of the train where the Lightmass Bomb is located, Marcus and Dom meet General RAAM, whom they defeat. Then both of them jump onto the King Raven helicopter as the train falls into the imulsion pit and launches the Lightmass bomb. Category:COG Multiplayer Marcus Fenix is also a playable character in Gears of War multiplayer matches for the COG team. Quotes Marcus (after hearing about a rendezvous with Victor Hoffman)}} "What The-?!" (failed active reload) "Go ahead I'll be right behind you..." pickings up meatshield "Who wants toast!" if found toaster easter egg Trivia *Marcus Fenix was Jacinto Prisoner Number 098356-GX *Marcus was voiced by John DiMaggio, the voice of 'Bender' from the popular TV series 'Futurama" and the Brute Chieftain from Halo 3. Category:Gear Soldier *Likely has a love interest, Anya Stroud. *Marcus Fenix is 35 at the time when Gears of War takes place. *He is the son of Professor Adam Fenix and Doctor Elaine Fenix.